The Vespers are Coming
by SquaresAreOverRated
Summary: Are the Vesper's more secret than the legendary Cahills? The mysterious family leaves letters to key members of the Cahill family.Pretty interesting plot line if i do say so myself: plus 3 different Amy pairings incl. Ian and Hamilton. Check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for checking out my story! Please leave reviews!  
**

* * *

"Why does it take you so long in the bathroom?" Dan whined pressing his face to the bathroom door.

" You just got here", Amy grumbled through the back, "I'm doing my makeup."

"So you're ugly? You wouldn't need makeup if you were pretty."

"Shut up Dan. I could ask you why you still wear superman footie pajamas, and-"

"Amy!" Dan shouted.

"What? Will Saladin hear that you have a matching cape?"

Saladin strolled up to Dan and looked up at him "Mow" he said blankly wagging his tail around.

"Cats these days" Dan mumbled and slumped off to get dressed without brushing his teeth.

* * *

After getting dressed Dan walked into the living room to find Nellie with her ear buds jammed in and Amy looking up from Jane Austen and glaring at Nellie. "Turn. It. Down" she said coldly.

Nellie made the same face mockingly and turned down the volume on her iPod. "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt this love fest but there's no toothpaste left." Dan turned to Amy.

"What? It could have been Saladin. You know, got to keep those cat pearly whites, er, pearly- and white."

Nellie took out her ear buds so Amy and Dan could hear the hum of an electric guitar solo, "By the way" ,she started, "Hamilton called. He wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang out. His parents and Madison and Reagan are sight seeing in Boston today."

"Awesome!" Dan chided.

"Bromance", Amy mumbled just loud enough so Dan could hear.

"Shut up" he glared back, losing his happy glow.

* * *

"Okay, this is it, Boston Harbor Hotel." Amy read off the directions from the passenger seat of the car.

"Alright then, later kiddos!" Nellie said trying to annoy them.

"Bye adulto!" Dan waved smirking.

"And remember not to get your face beaten by a Holt", Nellie yelled from the car window.

"I'll try!" Dan replied turning back to the car as it drove off.

* * *

They walked into the lobby, security cameras searching the area and locks on all doors. The walls painted a light blue and a modern, silver chandelier hanging above a wall of computers and work chairs.

A bell hop in blue attire greeted them. A bear crest engraved in gold pinned onto the top right of his uniform. _Tomas_, they both thought. "Welcome to the Boston Harbor Hotel. Would you like to reserve a room?" the bell hop greeted.

"No thanks. We're visiting a friend."

"Okay" he said uncomfortably, looking around the room.

Amy glanced at Dan and he nodded. Amy pulled a black bordered card with a white M printed on it. Her name and statistics printed next to her photo. Holding it out to the bell hop she whispered, "Amy and Dan Cahill, Madrigals"

* * *

**A/N: It gets better! Pleaseee keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the awesome people that reviewed the first chapter (My first fanfiction story)! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Amy and Dan wondered down the cold hotel hall, the buzz of air conditioning under the noise of Tomas' working out in the huge gym. Dan stared through the glass window from the hall to the gym piled with weights and machines. "Dan", Amy started with an annoyed tone as she stood near the elevator doors. "You can look at sweaty people after we see Hamilton."

"Aww, I like those sweaty people."

"And? Do you think I care?" Amy replied bitterly while she pressed the elevator button.

Dan slumped to Amy his head down. He stood back up. "It's going to be that one", Dan said pointing to the oak elevator door with another Tomas crest on it to the left.

"What's with boys and competition?" Amy muttered rolling her eyes.

Dan scooched up to the door on the left, his nose almost touching the wood. "You know Nellie said not to get your face pounded. What if a Tomas comes out of there and happens to have the same dislike of dweebs named Dan as me?"

"I don't care", Dan takes a step back from the elevator, "ish."

* * *

"Dan! Wait! You don't have to run!" Amy shouted walking out of the elevator while Dan sprinted down the dimly lit hallway.

"Never!" He shouted his breath running out. "What number is his room?"

"You're going to have to wait and see. That's what you get for running."

He glared at Amy._ Good thing he isn't a Tomas and learned his ninja moves from bad movies_, Amy thought as he spun kicking his foot around. "You look like an idiot, Dan"

"Do not diss the skills of a ninja master." Dan said with a fake Asian accent.

"Well then, I guess you'll never be able to see Hamilton since_ YOU_ don't know what room he's in." Amy taunted while walking down the hall.

Dan got up and followed her. "Fine", Dan sighed, "Just tell me where he is, PLEASEEEE."

"225." Amy said happy he had given in.

* * *

They both walked up to the door and Dan knocked looking like he would explode with excitement. The door clicked and opened to a tall, muscular figure. His hair spiked up with hair gel and a huge smile across his face. "Dan! Amy!" Hamilton said hugging them both, "What have you been up to?"

"School." They both sighed.

"Glad it's break though" Dan added.

"Yeah." Hamilton paused moving from the door, "You guys want to come in?"

"Sure" Amy replied softly.

They stumbled in tripping over water bottles, clothes, and dirty sweat bands. "Sorry about that", Hamilton said picking up some of the litter on the ground. "Madison and Reagan wrestle a lot."

"It's okay" Amy said looking up at Hamilton and quickly changing her view to Dan.

"Whoa, awesome computer!" Dan exclaimed from an office chair in front of a huge, sleek screen.

"I guess you guys already know this is a Tomas place" Hamilton said sitting on a queen bed covered in wrinkled, blue sheets.

"Yup, pretty obvious. I mean bears, people 3 feet taller than me, sweaty guys. Very Tomas." Amy said running her finger over yet another bear engraving.

"Hey, don't make fun of us", Hamilton teased putting a strong hand on Amy's shoulder. He left it there for a moment. He pulled away and walked over to Dan clicking away at files.

"Dude! Those are Tomas files!" Hamilton yelled pulling the mouse away from Dan and x-ing them out.

"You can't leave me by myself with top secret files" Dan replied spinning the chair.

"Very true", Amy interjected walking over to Hamilton and Dan.

"My mom said to check my e-mail for pictures today" Hamilton said tapping in his password on and e-mail account. He opens up a file with a picture of his family by the Boston Harbor with mugs that say _I only like American tea_.

"Nice!" Dan exclaimed looking at the mugs.

"You're not getting a mug." Amy said coldly.

Dan gave her a puppy dog face. "No."

The computer made a ding and a new e-mail sign came up. "Who sent it?" Dan asked looking at an e-mail address filled with random numbers and letters.

"I don't know", Hamilton replied and clicked the open button.

_Watch out._

"Is that it? Who sends a e-mail with 2 words?" Dan asked looking at Amy and Hamilton who had white faces.

A light bulb exploded in back of them and Hamilton shielded them as each bulb popped and crashed.

Amy felt a cold hand grasp to hers. She wrapped her fingers around the hand and it almost broke her hand with it's strength.

It's pitch black, the only sound is slow breathing and muffled movements.

The door squeaks and Hamilton pulls both of them in while light foot steps walk across the room. Their hearts beat fast while they think of the possible outcomes. This was as scary as the Clue hunt. This had to do with the Cahils.

They hear the door close and take a deep breath in. Hamilton gets up and searches for a flashlight in the drawer of a desk across the room.

A ray of light points to Amy and Dan huddled together and Hamilton mazes his way through broken glass.

"W-what's t-th-that?" Amy stuttered pointing to a crisp white envelope lying on the glass covered floor.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter came better than the first one if you can't tell! Please leave me comments and critique, I appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to thank The Not So Goddess for being the first to favorite me (pleaseee favorite me! I'll be your BFFL. I'd think if you have sat through the pain of 2 chapters of this story you would be so kind to press a little favorite button.)! Also to everyone one who gave me advice and comments for my story, I tried to remember what you guys said! Hope you likey:)**

* * *

Dan slipped his finger under the triangle fold of the letter, the paper ripping away slowly. His heart thumped and sweat dripped down his face. He pulled out a folded up piece of note book paper. The sides ,roughly ripped out of the original book. Hamilton was written in messy letters on the front. "It's for you", Dan choked out breaking an eerie silence.

Hamilton reached out for the paper, crinkling it in his fingers. He looked at Amy and Dan with nervous eyes and took a slow breath unfolded the paper, and let his eyes cross the page. The page with only 4 words written in bold-_**The Vespers are Coming.

* * *

**_

Amy and Dan climbed out of the car, the fall air whipping at their face. "How was Hamilton?" Nellie asked while pulling her keys out of the car.

"Fine", Dan said blankly half way up the driveway his heart still thumping under his Marvel T-shirt.

"What's wrong kiddo? You were as happy as when you're in your superman pajamas, but now you look like Saladin died."

"Why does everyone mention my pajamas?"

"Maybe because they're SUPERMAN pajamas and you're 12." Amy acknowledged while unlocking the front door.

"First cats, now people. THEY'VE ALL GONE MAD! MAD I TELL YOU!"

"Are you okay Dan?" Nellie teased.

"Yes", Dan sighed, "As okay as I'll ever be."

* * *

Amy zipped up her blue winter jacket, and pulled on her red Converse, "I'm getting the mail." She yelled while opening up the door.

"Have fun with that!" Dan shouted from his bedroom.

"Huh?" Nellie grunted after pulling out her ear buds.

"Mail", Amy shouted again half way out the door.

After clicking the door shut Amy set off into the wind whipping at her flat, light brown hair.

"Hamilton?" Amy questioned seeing him standing on the driveway, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I sort of, um." He mumbled thrusting his hands into the pockets of his black Weezer hoodie. His head was spinning._ Why am I doing this?_, he thought. He paused and took a breath. "Would you want to go out some time?" He finally blurted out.

"Oh, th-th- that's cool?" Amy said not knowing how to reply. Her cheeks burned red and she shifted weight from side to side.

"If you don't want to that's fine."

"No, I mean, I- I'd love to."

"Awesome", Hamilton beamed a smile growing on his, "I'll call you".

Amy watched him walk down the sidewalk as she opened up her mailbox. _Maybe I'm almost over Ian,_ she thought.

* * *

Amy set down a pile of mail on the coffee table in the living room. "Nellie?" She yelled.

"Office." She replied.

Nellie sat at the computer, looking at the screen and writing something on notebook paper. "Madrigal stuff." She sighed. "What do you need?"She asked spinning her chair to face Amy.

"What do you think of Hamilton?"

"Why?" Nellie questioned starting to smile.

"Well, just wondering." Amy lied feeling her cheeks get hot.

"Liar." Nellie said turning her chair. "You've got a date."

"No!" Amy screamed turning red with embarrassment.

Nellie glared at her. "Fine, I do." Amy confessed.

"Knew it!" Nellie declared having a victory spin on the office chair.

"I can't believe the government considers _you_ an adult."

"Not nice, Amy, hmph."

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're thinking: FINALLY! SOME ROMANCE! Sorry if it didn't come soon enough, I'm nervous to write the date chapter... AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**P.S. hmph is supposed to be a sound like angry... It seemed like the right word at first...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorited me! Please Reveiw!**

* * *

"Ugh, not again", Amy sighed putting the cap back on a tube of mascara. She looked in the mirror to see her self squinting one eye and a line of black under it.

Amy slumped into Nellie's bedroom. Nellie was nested under her blanket with her i-pod on high enough that she could hear the hum of it from ten feet away. "NELLIE!" Amy shouted.

"Hmmm?" She asked dazedly.

"Nellie! Look at my face. Help me!"

"Dan said you always do your makeup in the morning" ,Nellie yawned, "Why not now?"

"I only do coverup and chap stick."

"Alright, alright, I'll help you." Nellie mumbled, "Now to the bathroom." And she herded Amy along lazily.

* * *

Amy slipped on a fitted red turtle neck sweater over her face freshly covered in, what Nellie called. 'natraul makeup'. Her black tights were stretched under it and a pair of cozy Ugg boots were on her feet. "Nellie?"

"Yup? What is it?" Nellie asked turning her face from a US magazine.

"Do I look alright?"

"Gooorgeous!" She said with a fake British accent.

Amy plopped down on the couch next to Nellie. "Nervous, kiddo?" Nellie asked softly.

"Very, it'll be awkward. I mean, it's Hamilton."

"Yes, and?" Nellie snipped.

"And" ,Amy paused, "It's weird. I used to-" she stopped. _I used to like Ian_, she thought, _and now I'm not sure._

The ding of the doorbell sounded in the living room. "Amyyyy." Nellie smiled elbowing her.

Amy glared back. "I guess I'll get the door." She sighed not moving.

"The door's over there." Nellie pointed.

Amy sighed again and got up from the couch while the doorbell sounded again. "Coming." Amy muttered butterflies flitting in her stomach.

Amy grasped the door knob and clicked it open. Hamilton stood, his hair freshly gelled in a shark fin, in a navy v-neck that made his muscles scream at her, a black hoodie, jeans, and blue converse covered in sharpie writing. "Amy", he said looking at her.

"Hi" Amy peeped throwing on her blue sweater after getting a whip of the wind on her face.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Hamilton asked shifting his weight.

"Yeah, who's driving?"

"I thought we'd walk." he admitted. "Is that okay?"

"Of course", she smiled stepping out into the wind.

The trees are almost leafless, brown leaves blanketing the ground. They crunch under their feet.

Hamilton looked at Amy noting the silence, "Do you like arcades?"

"Uh, yes." She wondered, "Why?"

Hamilton pointed to a neon sign "Our date" ,Hamilton laughed.

* * *

Hamilton pushed Amy into the darkened world, lit up with game and food signs. Game music and a radio going through the building is garbled by constant conversations. Mostly boys infest the games staring at the screens blankly and clicking at buttons.

Hamilton grabs Amy's hand pulling her through the some games and brings her to a pin ball machine. He puts on a flirty grin "I bet you dinner on me, that you can't beat me."

Amy's stomach was now filled with kangaroos replacing the butterflies. "I-I" Amy stuttered, she looked up at Hamilton to see him smiling down at her. The kangaroos and butterflies alike got out seeing the familiar face, "I take that bet." Amy said steadily.

"And the war is on."

Hamilton went first pulling and pushing at buttons on the side. Amy stood close next to him watching the metal ball roll around getting abused by the machine. "Yes!" Hamilton cheered, "beat that!" he laughed looking at the score.

"I can't beat that." Amy sighed watching tickets parade out of a slot on the machine.

Hamilton pulled them lose "A bet's a bet. You agreed, now come on."

Amy sighed putting a quarter into the slot. She pulled at the catapult and the ball slammed up against the back wall. She pushed and pulled at buttons feeling Hamilton's breath on her neck. When she was about to let the ball fall through Hamilton pulled at the button quickly and starting whistling and turning his head.

"Cheater!" Amy exclaimed jokingly.

"What? Me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes you. You know you did."

"Sure Amy, sureee. Well I guess I owe you dinner." He smiled at his smoothness of the whole date.

* * *

They sat down in a checker tiled room with plastic benches and chairs after playing some more games. Hamilton handed Amy a menu. "So how's Dan doing? You know Madison asked." He winked.

Amy laughed "He's fine. Just Dan-ish." She replied looking over a menu consisting of mostly burgers, hot dogs, nachos, and fries.

"What you getting?" Hamilton chided leaning over her menu.

"Burger. You?" Amy asked making small talk.

"Nachos. Nothing like artificial cheese on chips."

Amy laughed. A waiter came up to their table his curly brown hair draped around his face and a red polo shirt on.

He smiled at Amy. "What do you want sweetie?" He asked leaning in.

"Um, a burger, please."

Hamilton looked from Amy to the waiter and glared. "You know there's something better that could fill your mouth." He grinned sleazily.

Hamilton stood up clenching his fists. The waiter moved up to Amy's face and her whole body shook. "Crap!" The waiter shrieked falling down.

Hamilton hurried out holding Amy's hand in his and brought her to a dark corner. "Hamilton" Amy blurted out breathless, "What did you do?"

"Top secret Tomas stuff." he winked pushing Amy's hair behind her ear.

Amy felt her heart race while Hamilton stared into her eyes. He kept his hand at her neck and brushed his finger across her skin. "I-I-I'm", Amy stuttered. Hamilton leaned forward and kissed her softly.

Amy's butterflies came back in a hurricane and she was left speechless. Hamilton pulled back a few inches and gave her a cockeyed grin. Amy's heart pounded so loud she thought she could hear it over all the noise.

Hamilton leaned in again kissing her harder this time. Amy kissed him back. His lips were soft but there is a sinch where he had gotten a cut lip from a fight.

Amy was the one to pull back this time. "Maybe we should get some real dinner now" Hamilton chuckled grasping Amy's hand.

* * *

**A/N: Oooooo, what will happen next? Hmmmmm. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, thanks to everyone who favorited me! You guys are awesome (But I love all my readers :)! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! **

* * *

"Well", Amy sighed on the step in front of her door, "I have to go now." Hamilton kissed her on the cheek and she clicked open the door, welcomed by a sea of Cahill agents.

Nellie sauntered up to the door and sighed. She wiped at her face. _Wow, is Nellie, crying?, _Amy thought at the unusual sight. "Un-un-cle" ,Nellie choked out, "Fi-i-ske, had a hear-t-t at-at- ack."

Amy gaped for a moment and started to sob. Hamilton, still shadowing her, hugged her from the back,his face next to hers. Her soft hair a blanket on his skin. She smelled like worn out perfume and shampoo from earlier.

"They think it was th-this that caused it" Nellie coughed holding up a broken envelope addressed to Amy & Dan Cahil.

* * *

"Nellie s-said all the kids are up stairs." Amy choked almost done crying.

"Alright Amy. You think you can make it?" Hamilton asked looking up the stairs. _Does this mean I'm her boyfriend?_ Hamilton wondered staring at her wet face.

"Y-yes, I can." Amy stumbled up the stairs coughing and choking from excess tears.

"Dan!" Amy cried seeing him sitting silently on his black comforter covered in TOP SECRET stamps. Next to his ninja movie posters are Madison and Reagan threatening each other with muscly fists. Amy gave Dan a hug and to her surprise he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her back. "Are you okay?" Amy asked looking at Dan's very pale face.

"I- I saw him on the stretcher" Dan coughed covering his eyes as if he was trying to hide the images from his face. Hamilton sat down next to Dan patting him on the back and Natalie Kabra walked in. She actually looked sympathetic for Dan. Her pink Chanel dress was wrinkled and her feet are shoeless. Her light brown hair is coming out of a messed up bun.

She slithers up next to Amy. "Ian wants to see you", she whispered into Amy's ear, "He's in your room." And she held up the tip of her dart gun.

* * *

Amy creaked open the door to her room to see the familiar Ian. _Sigh_. His amber eyes glittered and he smiled at her with extremely white teeth. He ran a finger through his dark brown hair and motioned her over with a tan arm. "Hello love", Ian soothed with his British accent, "I'm so sorry about your uncle." Ian got up and closed the door. He turned the lock and sat down on her bed a few centimeters away from Amy. "Now we don't want Dan or-" Ian smiled evilly "Hamilton to see us. Do we love?"

"H-how do y-you know about Hamilton?" Amy cringed at her stupid stutter. _Why does Ian have to be so gorgeous?_

"Oh come on love, you should know by now that we Kabras have our ways" he purred running a finger down Amy's arm making her turn to butter.

"You're d-disgusting, Ian" Amy croaked.

"Oh am I, beautiful?" he coaxed turning her head to face his.

"You-you know I'm with Hamilton."

"Oh well, dear. Things like that can change." Ian pulled her in and kissed her on the mouth. He kept going, opening up his mouth, with Amy to stunned to pull back. Amy quickly let go and ran out of her room into Dan's.

She got up on his bed and snuggled up to Hamilton holding on to his arm and darting her eyes to the door and Natalie. "Ewwww", Madison and Reagan moaned seeing their brother next to Amy. Hamilton glared at them and turned to Amy's face pale and still "What happened?" He asked.

Ian walked by the door and winked at Amy. Natalie smiled evilly and joined her brother walking down the stairs. "N-nothing" Amy lied looking back up at Hamilton. "Anyway, wheres Ned, Ted, and Sinead?"

"They're down stairs being smart." Hamilton sighed looking back to Dan who had his head under a pillow, asleep.

"Wake him up!" Reagan whispered to Madison.

"No! He'll think I'm weird." Madison hissed back.

Amy and Hamilton chuckled to themselves. "You should, Madison." Amy winked. Madison looked around the room scared out of her wits. "It's not like it's a Kabra." Amy half joked having the same experience about 2 minutes ago. Madison looked at Reagan who gave her a 'sisterly' punch in the shoulder and left the room.

"Good luck Maddie." Hamilton added taking Amy's hand and following Reagan out the door.

* * *

Hamilton looked around downstairs and pulled Amy outside to the back of the house. He put his zip sweatshirt on her, 5 sizes too big for her.

He leaned into kiss her again when Amy noticed Ian and Natalie outside too. Natalie raised her gun and Amy quickly moved back from Hamilton's face. Ian's eyes met Amy's and he pushed the tip of the gun down. "What's wrong, Amy?" Hamilton questioned staring into her eyes.

"Nothing." Amy lied checking one more time behind Hamilton to see Natalie glaring at Ian and Ian watching her and Hamilton. "Nothing at all."

"Good" Hamilton smiled and kissed her on the lips. Through the corner of her eye Amy could see Ian gaping at the sight.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooo, a little jealousy hmm? You Ian X Amy people should be happy (ish. You know what, at least he's in the story!). **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! This is a long chapter though, hope you like it! And again please comment and critique or whatever you want to say about the story!**

* * *

Mr. McIntyre crosses his legs over one another crinkling the black fabric, and adjusts his reading glasses. He picks up a letter written on note paper, the envelope already open. He sighs and places it down again. "Amy, Daniel" He sighs addressing the two sitting on the right and left of a long wooden table. "You have been caught up in your life away from the clues", he pauses, "I think you should understand that-" He stops and flattens the note, words up on the table. He reads the words off his voice shaking, "The Vespers, they're finally coming."

Dan glances at his sister ,staring at a painting on the wall, and back at the lawyer. "We know."

"What? How?" Mr McIntyre jabbers.

"A hamster told us."

"Daniel." Mr McIntyre scorned

"Hamilton got one too" Amy blurts breaking from her silence.

Mr. McIntyre's eyes widen and stiffly waves a guard dressed in black,standing like a statue, over to him and whispers something into his ear. The man slips a sleek walkie-talkie out of his pocket "Alert all branches" the guard ordered, "UN, midnight"

Immediately the intercom of the Madrigal headquarters blared to life and repeated the message through the halls. Red lights glared and blinked like they were possessed. Mr. McIntyre grabbed Amy and Dan and quickly walked through the black marble hall. "W-whats going on?" Amy stuttered seeing everyone fallowing them, like everyone was closing in on her and her breath quickened.

"Emergency procedure." Mr. McIntyre responds still facing forward.

"But w-why?" But Amy got interrupted by the hum of sleek,black helicopters landing in the front of the headquarters.

* * *

Amy and Dan slipped into the leather seats of a helicopter while Mr. McIntyre buckled his seat belt in the passengers seat adjusting a headset on. He started shouting orders into the small microphone in front of his mouth.

Amy and Dan sat in silence while they watched the pilot's short ,blond ,highlighted hair bounce in turbulence. "Pretty quiet, kiddos." a familiar voice laughed.

"Nellie? I thought you were at home?" Dan asks stretching his neck to see Nellie clicking buttons and talking into a headset.

"Well McIntyre had an order, you can't say no." Nellie paused "I was around anyway."

"Why?" Dan questioned.

"Well, I'm sorry kiddos but-", she stopped for a moment, "the doctor called and uncle Fiske, he- died."

* * *

Amy and Dan dragged themselves into the United Nations meeting room, heads spinning from the helicopter and eyes puffy from crying. Crowds of Cahills moved around the room talking to other members of the family with unsure smiles.

Alistair Oh stumbled past Amy glancing and smiling at her and Eisenhower Holt just glared. Two tall figures approached Amy smiles on their faces. "Amy" they both said. Hamilton clutched her hand and Ian's smile turned into a frown. His amber eyes glittered with anger and his body seized up. "Nice to see you guys." He strained and walked back into the crowd not turning back.

"What's with him?" Hamilton asks looking down at Amy staring at Ian's figure lost in a sea of people. "Amy?"

"Oh, I don't know." Amy blurted looking up at Hamilton and she felt like her eyes were showing the truth to him because he had anger in his eyes too. Amy kissed him quickly as Mr. McIntyre adjusted the microphone in front of the UN symbol, a globe.

Hamilton let go of her hand and looked up to Mr. McIntyre as he began to read. "Hello" He started bitterly, "recently there have been reports of mysterious letters." He held up an envelope, "Regarding the Vespers." gasps left the audience while he paused. "Please raise your hand if you have received one of these letters."

Hamilton, Amy, Dan, Reagan, Madison, Eisenhower, Mary-Todd, Ian, Natalie, Alistair, and Jonah all slowly raised their hands. "Just as I thought" Mr McIntyre said looking back at a sheet of paper. "It seems as if the Vespers are targeting the members of the clue hunt."

A man in a suit next to Amy dropped a note. He quickly seeped into the crowd as Amy glanced down at the note. Quietly she picked it up and looked, with scared eyes, at Hamilton running his fingers over his shark fin hair and glancing at a note laying by his feet. He met Amy's eyes and made a confused face and shrugged his shoulders. He picked it up and unfolded a corner while Amy started. She unwrapped the note and gasped to her self it said: _We're here. _

Hamilton took Amy's hand and shuffled through the crowd to the stage. When they had made their way Amy and Hamilton climbed up the stairs their footsteps clicking on the light wood. They both handed their notes to Mr. McIntyre standing at the platform. He laid his eyes on the words. "When did you get this?" he hissed.

"Just now sir." Hamilton replied.

"Get the ones that raised their hands." He ordered to Hamilton, Amy, and some guards on the side of the stage.

They all hustled in different directions into the crowd and Amy reached Jonah bug eyes on the paper. Amy scurried up to Jonah and poked at his chocolate colored arm. "Jonah" ,Amy hissed, "Mr. McIntyre needs you."

"Oh." He whispers looking at Cora glaring at him over his dad. "Got it, Amy." and Jonah hurries up the way to the stairs. On the other side of the room Hamilton finds Ian in the audience his hand tightened around a sheet of paper. Hamilton crosses over to Ian and Natalie in the folding chairs. "Ian", he hissed, "stage, now."

"Why would I listen to you, tosser." He whispers back in his sleek British accent.

"Dude, now." Hamilton replies through clenched teeth.

"I don't listen to idiot Holts."

"You're not the one who should be mad at me." Hamilton replied raising his voice from a whisper. "I don't even know what crap you did to my girlfriend!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about, Hamilton."

Hamilton's body tenses and he clenches his teeth. His heart beats quickly as he balls his hand into a fist. "Get away from Amy, you idiot!" He yells punching Ian in the face. Ian slams over the back of his chair and falls to the ground. Natalie screams seeing Ian's nose bleeding on his tailored suit. And Hamilton runs out of the room blood dripping from his hand.

_Ian Kabra's blood._

* * *

**A/N: Dramatic chapter ending ,eh? BTW ALL OF YOU ARE AWESOME! Keep reviewing guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry this chapter took so long I had to add this to my plot...hope you like it! Remember to favorite me if you like it!**

* * *

Amy's eyes quavered from being up until 6 in the morning at the meeting at United Nations. 5 branches and thousands of arguing Cahills gets you tired.

Amy clicked through the quiet halls of the New York air port as she looked for a bit of breakfast. A couple of men in suits sipping coffee and reading the news littered the wings.

Amy peeked at the front of the business section in the New York Times the cover story said "Uproar at the UN". She put it down casually but her heart beat picked up. She slipped into a bagel place and hopped into a small line of one woman dressed in a tight pencil skirt and her hair pulled in a bun. She gathered her change from the cashier and Amy stepped up in front of the register hair frizzy and eyes half closed.

"How can I help you?" the cashier said almost as sleepy as Amy.

"Oh, uh." Amy stuttered. "Sesame bagel with cream cheese and tea, please" She reached into her pocket searching for her wallet.

"Creepy quiet, right?" A voice mused behind her. Amy turned quickly surprised and saw a boy in a black hoodie the hood covering his head and eyes.

"Uh, ya" Amy muttered, "Who are you?" She said coldly less scared from the hunt.

"Sorry, I'm Andy." He juts out a tan arm from his pocket and Amy greets it slowly, not sure of herself. He pulls his hood off his head and shakes out dark brown hair, almost black, and uncovers deep blue eyes.

The cashier places down a bagel and Amy's tea down and she hands over a 10 dollar bill. "Coffee" Andy said and followed Amy to a small table nested next to the wall. Amy wiggled in her seat uncomfortable with Andy.

He takes a New York Times out of his pocket and looks at the page titled "Uproar At the UN"

"Crazy stuff happens in New York, it says there was like 2,000 people in the meeting room for some unscheduled meeting at midnight" Andy reads.

Amy's face burns hot as she scours her mind for something to say. I've got a plan. "Yeah, that's really weird." She pauses, " Could you give me your cell phone number?"

"Uh, sure" Andy answers awkwardly.

"Okay, could you just give me your last name" Amy says pulling out her cell.

"Um, just write Andy."

"I know another Andy", Amy lied jumping over the obstacle in her plan, "Can't you just give me your last name?"

"Er, it's spelled V-e-s-p-e-r."

Amy's heart stops for a second and she quickly jumps up and runs down the air port hallway slapping her feet against the ground. She heads towards the exit sign but bends over to take a breath from running. She feels a hand stab something into her shoulder and her mind grows hazy until-

Andy's POV

Later...

Andy stood over Amy Cahill's motionless body, her arms spread across the carpet floor of the Vesper stronghold, a tranquilizer dart stabbed in her shoulder. Her eyelids laying there. My heart beat quicker while a stared at her.

"Andrew" ,my father says, "Sit down."

"OK, sir." I reply mechanically pulling back a black office chair from the long meeting table.

"Did you find the entrance card." He questions.

"Uh, yes, dad." I pull out the black card with Amy's photo and a M printed on it and handed it to him hand shaking.

"Perfect, good work Andrew.", he pauses, "Your brother, Peter, should be back with that wretched Lucian any moment now."

I scratch at my neck and keep taking glances at Amy spread across the floor unconscious, "Okay dad, I'll go check on him."

"Alright, tell him to put them in the cell." My father finishes brushing me off towards the door, and I heave Amy's flailing body into my arms.

Amy's POV

I woke up on a cold concrete floor, walls the same grey except for a locked door. Another body was flailed across the floor his eyes starting to flutter open to reaveal shining amber. A heaving breath starts as he moves his spine up to sit and look around, his eyes land on Amy.

"Amy", a cracking British voice says.

"Ian", I sigh but he comes over and wraps his arms around me, "W-what are you doing Ian?" I ask in awe.

"I'm so sorry Amy" he pulls back and kisses me on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: This was a shorter chapter but I had writers block (COUGH lazy COUGH). Please comment, critique, favorite, and such. By the way I don't want mean 'critique' such as...**

**Ie: Omg are you crazy! Amy and Hamilton, Ian and Amy are so much better!**

**or...**

**Ie: Dan is sooo OOC this is a terrible story! **

**Do something like...**

**Ie: Good story, but I think Dan is a little OOC. Good even though i prefer IanXAmy!**

**Thanks, I love you all! **


	8. Chapter 8

**SquaresAreOverRated:Well...**

**Amy: OMG WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Hamilton: We've been frozen here for months.**

**SquaresAreOverRated:OMG IM SORRY! I'M SORRY TO EVERYONE! I'm not sure I'm going to continue the story tell me what you think in the comments. Very short chapter, but I think I'll upload another one really really soon. Like maybe even today. So ya tell me what you think. Should i keep going? IDKKK! D: oh ya also critiques or whatevs u wanna say...u know what I mean. Ok so here goes...  
**

* * *

Amy was sleeping on the concrete floors with Ian no where in site. The small bar window creaked open, a shadow behind it. Something clammered and Amy shot up from the ground. Her heart pounded fast as she scanned the room. Something crashed to the ground. Metal. Definitely metal, Amy thought. She scanned the room again and someone put their hands over her mouth. Amy felt behind her. She could feel a pistol and a knife in the person's pocket.

Her breath was short in the unknown gloved hand. A soft wispy breath got close to her ear and whispered harshly. "Amy, when I let go don't make any sounds. I'm here to help you." Amy felt the pistol brush her back. She knew that voice. The Vesper from the airport.

Amy thought quickly. Trust no one, she thought. She stabbed her hand into the intruder's side. A pressure point. He coughed out quickly but Amy was already in a corner. He had his face covered. He was all in black head to toe. "Amy" he said "I don't want to hurt you."

In her head all she thought was "trust no one trust no one trust no one"

"Then get out" Amy said while planning her escape.

"No. Ian has left and without me to help you, well my father he,um, has plans."

Amy's heart raced. She did what her instinct told her. She leaped forward and used a kick Dan had taught her. It jabbed into his stomach and he fell. He stood up almost unharmed. "Ok Amy I have to make this hurt now"

* * *

**So... what did you think? Suggestions, comments, critiques (PLAY NICE!), reviews, saying nice things (eh eh eh i like that one!) about the story etc... IN THE MAGICAL REVIEW SECTION. yup yup and remember to comment on what i said up top too. Thank ya :) luv u**

**~SquaresAreOverRated  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: well like I promised, a chapter here a lot faster than the other one. I want to thank all of my reviewers: HopeRising11, Evanesence456,LuvTheLegend,Converse101,Ani, K, Lapulta, , LucianForever, Moonlight16, Flowerspot, HeavenlyBlue, and any anonymous reviewers! AND A HUGE shout out thingy to The Not So Goddess who has read my story since I started and always leaves me reviews that make me smile. You're all awesome and keep on reading my story. Thank you to all readers who haven't reviewed also.**

**Luv you lots! Hope you like the next chapter.**

* * *

Amy woke up again with a tranquilizer dart stabbed into her arm. Blankets were piled on top of her and laid under her. Her head spun, her back ached. She lifted her head up and it brushed against the cloth of a tent. It was medium sized and the fabric was yellow. The ground covered in the linen was wrinkly and another heap of blankets was piled next to her.

Amy could hear 2 people arguing outside so she slithered out of the nest of blankets and unzipped the door just enough so she could peak through. Amy held in a gasp. Ian was outside and so was the person who had come into the cell. They were fighting about Amy.

_The boy that had come in the cell. Amy had met him before. Andy. _Was reaching into his pocket fingers sliding over the handle of his pistol well Ian was yelling insults. "YOU IDIOT JUST LET AMY CHOOSE WHO SHE WANTS TO COME WITH! FOOL, SHE WOULD COME WITH ME NOT SOME VESPER SCUM!"

Now Andy's face was becoming red with anger and he clicked the trigger of his gun. _Oh no oh no don't kill Ian,_ Amy thought watching it all. But then she noticed it was only his dart gun. She left out a breath of relief and pulled a blanket up to her chest in the crowded tent.

Amy heard a click of a trigger and a shot. Ian had fallen into a sleep from the dart and Andy looked down at him with pride. He picked up Ian's legs and flung him over his back and walked into the forest.

Amy looked around the tent blankets, sleeping bags, food, and a bag stuffed in the corner. Amy looked at it biting her lip and slipped over. She carefully unzipped it, clothes on top. Nothing much until she reached deeper into the bag. She pulled away the clothes on top. Her photo was crinkled on top. And farther in was a gun. A real one unlike the tranquilizer. She shivered.

Under the gun was a book. The covers were leather and worn away. Engraved on the front was _Andy_. A journal, Amy thought. She bit her lip not knowing to read it or not...but her Cahill instincts kicked in and she flipped half way in the book.

_Father beat me today because I didn't take his orders. I don't think I could kill a person like he told me to._

_~Andy_

_Took dad's orders this time. No killing involved. Finding some Cahill chick._

_~Andy_

_At the air port waiting to find the Cahill. I have her picture here in case._

_~Andy_

_Found her I will follow her soon. I thought Cahills were supposed to be gross. But she's not. Anyways I'll start tailing her._

_~Andy_

_Followed her but she is unconscious now. I feel bad doing this to a girl my age. My father has horrible plans._

_~Andy_

Amy heard a rustling by the door of the tent and she quickly threw everything back into the bag. Andy zipped open the door and Amy scrunched into her sleeping bag and tried to fake sleep when he came in.

Andy kneeled down and poked at her "Amy? Amy?"

Amy rolled over. "What do you want?"

"I just,uh, have breakfast outside. If you want it"

"OK" Amy sighed. "Umm, can I borrow a T-shirt?" she blushed. "I don't have any others and I think I've been wearing this for 3 days."

Andy pulled a black shirt out of his bag and handed it to Amy "sure".

Andy left and zipped up the door. Amy changed into the shirt and followed behind him to a fire pit bubbling with flames licking up the wood. 2 chairs were beside it and Andy handed Amy a plate of potatoes and vegetables. "Nice shirt" he said sarcastically sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Thanks" Amy sighed sitting also. "I don't get it Andy. Why would a Vesper help a Cahill?"

"It doesn't matter. It's just a last name."

But Amy knew it wasn't just a last name, it was history of relatives and hatred and shooting and killing. Nothing could be more important than a last name in this case. But maybe, Amy thought, Andy was different than the murderous Vespers.

Amy looked up and saw Andy staring at her. He looked down at his plate embarrassed and pulled the hood of his jacket up to cover up his reddening face.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOO what did ya think! Leave reviews, comments, critiques, spelling notes, nice things and such as always in the magical review section. I love comments!**

**Luv You lots guys! You're the awesomesttttt :D**

**~SquaresAreOverRated**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I sort of suck with updating! Well today was my last day of this school year so I thought I'd finally finish the 10th chapter that I started like right after I put up the 9th...and then got bored.**

** All I have to say about this chapter is that it's Random yet Intense. It gives you a little backround on Andy and I guess a little on Amy if you don't really know about her. (but I bet you do :) Ok so ya...Enjoy **

**P.S. read the A/N on the bottom too after your done reading :)**

* * *

Amy woke up in her sleeping bag from a muffled screaming in the tent. She shot up bug-eyed and reached for her flashlight. She clicked it on and scanned the small tent.

She threw back a blanket next to her to see Andy cringing on the ground screaming into his pillow. Amy shined the fluorescent light in his eyes and he blinked a little trying to regain vision. He grumbled and threw his blanket back on. Andy sat up and slicked back his hair with his sweaty palm. "What is it Amy?"

Amy flared the light right in his eyes and studied his face warily and clicked her tongue in her smart way. Andy just blinked at the light and tried to cover his eyes from it. "I heard screaming." Amy said blandly.

Andy flopped his head on his pillow covering his face and sighed. "It was you right?" Amy quizzed.

"Well I wouldn't know for sure...I can't hear myself when I'm sleeping." He rolled over.

Amy rolled him back over. "Why were you screaming Andy?" She sighed leaning on her elbow.

"I don't want to talk about it." Andy growled. He looked over at Amy who had a sad face and she sighed. He mumbled "fine."

He clenched his hands and looked warily into the dark. "Well when I was 9, there was this guy who was, uh, being mean to me.",Andy started slowly. "And,well you know my dad..."

"He's the leader of the Vespers, right?" ,Amy asked.

Andy nodded and started again, "So my dad sent an invitation to the kid, saying it was my birthday party, or something. But when he came-" Andy took a deep breath in "He took him, and started yelling at him. Then h-he-he" Andy closed his eyes tight, "He shot him. And then he showed me his body a-a-and thought I would...like it. But when I ran away he was mad at me because he thought I was a failure. And that I'd never be a real Vesper..."

Andy flopped his head back on his pillow hiding tears. Amy hugged him through her sleeping bag and turned over she thought about death- watching Irina collapse into the fire, dying right behind Amy's back, and Lester who was only helping her and Dan- then he just-drowned.

Andy rolled over placing his head face first into the pillow all he could think of was the dead body. Scorched and ironed into his memory. All he could think was- "My fault, My fault, My fault,My fault..."

Amy pulled the blanket higher up her body, thinking of what Irina and Lester had done for her. They were helping her when they died. 'It was my fault' She thought. "All mine, All mine, All mine..."

Amy switched off the flashlight.

_When you see the dead's grave you cry and remember the fond memories. When you see death first hand you cry, and scream until the image washes away._

_~Andy_

* * *

**A/N: Ok in my point of view that was pretty intense :) When I read it out loud (I always do b4 I put stories up) I sniffled a little for Amy and Andy :3. Ok so enough talking about me what did you think of the chapter? As you probobly already know from other chapters I LOVEEEE feedback! Leave comments, spelling/grammar errors, what you liked, what you HATED (lol :3), critique...etc. all in the magical review section. **

**Btw! Tell me what you think of AmyXAndy. Will you hate me if I pair them together? *Sigh*, oh fandom.**

**Lot's of Love~**

**SquaresAreOverRated**

_DAMMIT LEAVE A COMMENT! :$ ok bye lol  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: To start off I am so sorry that this has taken so long! I've been at camp, it was actually for creative writing! And it was an overnight camp so you can't use electronics etc. etc. (if any of you are interested in going to a camp for writing or the arts I can message you the link, just pm me.) It was amazing, and I think I became a better writer.**

**Now for the real stuff, I think this is the last chapter, unless I do an epilogue.**

**I'm in a writing mood from camp (it's my first day back), so here we go, I hope it's not too flowery-**

* * *

The tree's branches brushed against Andy's face, like prickly arms, while he walked through the shade darkened woods. Amy was hiking next to him, her feet sinking into the moist mud of the forest in stomping sounds. She couldn't help but to take peeks of his soft cream colored face painted with streaks of dirt. The light of his skin, was cloaked with the dark of what he had told her last night.

The silence weighed down the air, untold secrets swirled around them, and told ones sat on their backs.

"Andy" Amy said, the one word seemed to echo through the forest.

"What?" He asked the one syllable escaping his puckered lips.

Amy took a deep breath in, the smell of pine filling her nose, "Why-why did you tell me what you did?"

"Because you asked."

"No-I mean that couldn't be it. You don't just tell someone that." Amy spit out her words like they were practiced each morning before.

Andy stopped and looked at her ,his eyes wide and shining with trapped tears, that he wouldn't let out. "It seemed like-" he stopped and looked down at the moss covered logs on the path, like they had something to tell him. "Like you cared about me."

He kept his gaze at the logs, letting their secrets fill his ears and run out his mouth, "And no one's ever really cared enough to listen to me." He looked up at Amy, who was sitting on the deep roots of an oak tree, into her eyes, the color of steaming hot chocolate, like there was something hidden behind them. Treasure, money, or maybe just love.

Birds chirped, the sounds bouncing through the air like boomerangs, but in Andy's mind it all was a blur, the sadness, and the happiness of the moment fighting with eachother. How new the feeling was of love, how good it felt on his lips when he had said it.

"_Love_." each letter like warm milk on his tongue.

"I love you." Andy said, the words floating from his mouth into hers.

And maybe it wasn't _that_ kind of love, but it was love, the kind you feel to your best friend, or your sister.

And maybe you wanted it to be more then _that_ kind of love in this story, but Andy only wanted _a_ love. Someone to care about, and to care for him.

* * *

**A/N: So the end? Tell me how you liked it or disliked it in the comments.**

**I kind of made this in a short story/flash fiction style, can't you see this chapter being on it's own as a whole piece?**

**Thank you all for reading, leave reviews,**

**Lots of _love,_**

**SquaresAreOverRated**


End file.
